Ella No Era La Novia
by BuhoOscuro16
Summary: Esta vez lloro en silencio. Porque esta vez Tuffnut no vendría a desahogarla. Porque esta vez ya no era una niña berrinchuda que mandaba a todos al diablo. Porque Haddock amaba a Astrid y ella seria una buena esposa. Porque fue tonta e idiota, y no se dio cuenta de las cosas. Porque Hiccup se casaba. Y ella no era la novia/Oneshot/Intento de Ruffcup Con menciones de Hiccstrid
**Disclaimer** : HTTYD no me pertenece.

 **Título** : Ella no era la novia

 **Advertencias** : Leve OoC/Vocabulario

 **Género:** Hurt/Confort

 **N/A;** _Como yo pienso que Ruffnut reacciono cuando el compromiso de Hiccup y Astrid fue celebrado :P [Porque Astrid es la prometida de Hiccup en la segunda película, y porque tengo fe de que alguien muera y no se casen] xDD_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ella No Era La Novia**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Y allí estaban todos. Riendo, cantando, celebrando. Barriles enteros de hidromiel consumiéndose como agua evaporada en verano. Platos y platos de enormes y ricos trozos de carne y estofados desapareciendo como maleza en tiempos de cosecha. Habían frutas en canastos decorando todas las mesas del Gran Recinto, como si fueran a durar mucho tiempo antes de que los dientes amarillentos de algún vikingo les arrancaran más de la mitad con una sola mordida. Como si el hidromiel no los fuera a poner en extremo estúpidos en un par de minutos más. Como si los músicos que se mostraban tan alegres no decidieran formar parte de la fiesta en algún momento dejando sus queridos instrumentos a la deriva para que alguien más tomara su lugar y luego comenzaran a discutir sobre "Quien es mejor tocando _que_ " y todos acabaran con una nariz rota.

Ella también estaba allí.

El pobre pollo asado y descuartizo que descansaba en su plato había logrado animarla por un momento, sólo lo suficiente como para tratar de ignorar la razón por la cual todos los habitantes de la isla —Humanos y dragones por igual— se encontraban reunidos en aquel sitio con luces brillantes y ridículamente alegres que apestaba a alcohol, sudor, y pan recién horneado. Movió una de sus trenzas hacia un lado, pasándola sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras se enfocaba en rellenar su sexto tarro de hidromiel y llevarlo a su boca; el dulce sabor de la amarga bebida quemando su garganta dio otro golpe en su cerebro haciéndola relajarse un poco. Y otro poco, y otro poco. Hasta que finalmente cayo en cuenta de que quizás emborracharse no era tan buena idea como había creído.

Vio a Tuffnut reír por algo que Snotlout dijo y enseguida un avergonzado Fishlegs había lanzado su tazón con estofado en la cara del segundo, haciendo que la risa de su hermano fuera todavía más fuerte.

Ruffnut le tuvo envidia por eso. El hidromiel incendio su sistema digestivo nuevamente. La sonrisa que había creados desde que se unió a la entusiasta agitación jamás abandono sus labios.

Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de destruir algo hasta ese momento —Y eso ya era decir mucho— Tenia la enorme necesidad de tomar una cabeza, clavarla en una lanza, y darle garrotazos como a una piñata. _Se sentiría tan bien si fuera una cabeza en especial._ Ganas de reír, ganas de llorar, ganas de arrancarse los cabellos con sus propias manos la hacían querer salir corriendo a patear traseros de marginados para liberarse un poco. En lugar de eso, comenzó a descuartizar aún más las descuartizadas partes de lo que alguna vez fue un delicioso pollo asado [Ese que yacía en su plato y al que ni siquiera había probado] mientras veía a la feliz pareja sonriéndose con cariño e infinito amor que por la miseria del destino _Estaban-Justo-Frente-A-Ella._

Era como recibir un golpe en la cara, uno doloroso y feroz, haciendo que su estómago tuviera un _flip-flop_ como si un huracán hubiera roto su cerebro.

Hubo un rugido general cuando ella atrajo su cabeza y él se adueñó de sus labios. Y fue la mentira más grande cuando Ruffnut chillo con alegría como el resto de los presentes.

Porque ella no quería estar allí. Ni tampoco estaba deseándoles una _feliz vida de casados_ como los demás. Ruff tan sólo esperaba que emergiera un hocico gigante de la tierra y se tragara a ambos de un bocado. Eso realmente la haría muy feliz.

—¡Salud por los novios!_Thorston no supo quién lo había dicho pero no se molestó por ello. Ya que si no lo hubieran hecho ella seguramente habría maldecido en voz alta. Y bueno, mierda, pero tampoco quería ser quien jodiera la fiesta de compromiso de sus dos amigos.

— _¡SALUD!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..xXXx..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A Ruffnut, Hiccup siempre le pareció interesante.

Desde pequeños, ella siempre pensó que el menor de los Haddock era particularmente distinto al resto de los vikingos que la rodeaban. Al inicio supuso que se debía a la relativa facilidad que tenía para crear y meterse en problemas, ella realmente lo admiraba por eso. Luego, comenzó a verlo de otra forma, una graciosa, en la que Ruffnut de verdad adoraba todas las muecas de Hiccup; desde la forma en la que agitaba sus hombros con nerviosismo, hasta la manera en la que sacudía su cabeza cada vez que soltaba un comentario lleno de sarcasmo.

Cuando eran niños ella lo veía ir y venir todo el tiempo. Tan inaccesible, tan oculto. Ruffnut quería acercarse al pequeño cobrizo, quizá para convencerlo de usar sus divertidos inventos atrayentes de destrucción como armas para crear las más asombrosas bromas explosivas de la historia; quizá para entretenerse al contar todas y cada una de sus graciosas pecas. Pero Hiccup estaba tan lejos de ella. Metido en su propio mundo queriendo derrotar dragones. Internado en la herrería creando otro de sus _asombrosos inventos_ [Otro asombro invento que ella definitivamente amaría] y el día en el que Hiccup decidiera relucir ese invento que con tanto ahínco construyo, ella y su hermano estarían sentados sobre el techo de la armería con una enorme y deliciosa pierna de jamón y un gigantesco tarro de leche tibia, listos para ver la siguiente grandiosa explosión. Porque si, ella definitivamente adoraba los inventos de Hiccup.

 _Ruffnut adoraba al Hiccup mismo. Porque Ruffnut amaba a los problemas. Y Hiccup era problemas encarnado._

Y que quede entre nosotros, pero eso era algo que ni el mismo Tuffnut sabía.

Así que la mayor de los Thorston emprendió una nueva tarea; Ella haría que Haddock se diera cuenta de su existencia.

Los niños son ingenuos y torpes, y como todas las personas también son bastante estúpidos, ella en especial era un grado más estúpida —Ahora lo reconoce— porque de alguna manera ella pensaba en que el renacuajo de ojos grandes la notaria si comenzaba a resaltar sus logros, aunque claro, Ruffnut en aquel entonces no comprendía que lo que para ella y su hermano eran _"Logros"_ para el eran _"Metidas de pata"_ así que nunca se puso a pensar en porque cada vez que ella lo veía pasar y le gritaba sobre _lo bien_ que su último invento había funcionado, Haddock parecía tener ganas de llorar.

Y a decir verdad, ella se dio cuanta hasta hacia unos pocos años atrás, durante una plática en la que Hiccup había dicho _—"Recuerdo cuanto les gustaba molestarme cuando éramos niños"_ Y aunque en ese momento ella no había entendido muy bien, más tarde Fishlegs le explicaría a lo que su amigo se refería; Sin embargo para cuando hubo comprendido, el jinete del Night Fury ya se había ido.

Porque Hiccup también era estúpido, tal vez más que ella, porque no había entendido en absoluto lo que ella había tratado de hacer en aquel entonces. Y ella se maldecía internamente por haber sido tan bruta.

Berk era una isla pequeña, demasiado pequeña, así que era imposible para alguien no conocer a otra persona aunque quisiera, por lo que no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando Snotlout comenzó a llevarse con ella y con Tuffnut. Ruff había tenido que conformarse con la idea de que su _Terrible Dúo_ tuviera que convertirse en un _Apestoso Trio_ ; pero bah, al diablo, ella no era quien para impedirle a su hermano estar junto a su amor platónico [Si bien Tuffnut aún no lo sabía, ella no comprendía porque diablos se había tenido que fijar en alguien tan odioso como Snotlout]aunque claro, tenían nueve años y en aquel entonces ellos eran unos mocosos inmaduros —No es como si ahora, once años después, fueran más maduros pero al menos ya no eran mocosos— y para su desgracia seguía sin comprender el juicio de su hermano. Como sea… el punto es que cuando el odioso primo de Hiccup se les unió, paso de hacerle comentarios al cobrizo sobre su increíble trabajo, a las bromas.

Hacerle bromas era más fácil, y divertido. Y con ellas siempre obtenía bastante atención del joven vikingo; Por lo general cuando les gritaba por ser tan tontos y estúpidos cuando pudieron hacerle alguna clase de daño [Lo que para Ruffnut en realidad no sería un problema porque algo le decía que en caso de hacerlo, ella misma se ocuparía de sus heridas con gusto] cosa que de hecho nunca ocurrió, pero que había sido altamente gratificante. _Ahora Hiccup se sabía su nombre con todo y apellido y lo repetía bastante a menudo._ —A Ruff le gustaba ignorar el hecho de que su nombre siempre venia después de "Snotlout" y antes de "Tuffnut"— Así que si, mierda, si, lo había hecho, y había comenzado a hacer las bromas un poco más crueles.

Ya no era un Hiccup empapado, ni un Hiccup lleno de lodo. Ahora también había un Hiccup desnudo en el bosque buscando la ropa que se había quitado para darse un baño, y uno embarrado de excremento de Yak. Hubo un Hiccup con el cabello _azul_ y uno con un lindo moñito de regalo —En pleno Snoggeltow— pegado en la espalda por todo un día, hasta que Gobber lo había tomado con furia y hecho pedazos en medio de palabrotas [Obviamente el hombre con pata de palo lo había tomado por el lado sucio y pervertido del que unos niños de doce años ni tenían idea. _Qué-ver-güen-za…_ ] También hubo un Hiccup casi incinerado por una mamá dragón enfadada, uno con excremento de dragón en sus botas y otro más con sanguijuelas en sus calzoncillos.

En fin, Ruffnut solamente quería que Haddock se aprendiera su nombre y apreciara su existencia. No que se escondiera cada vez que la viera ni que rehuyera de ella cada vez que coincidieran en el mismo sitio [Como lo hacía Fishlegs en aquel entonces]. Ella no quería que le tuviera miedo, y como era niña y tonta no tenía la menor idea de porque le temía. No fue sino por Astrid —La única vikinga niña de su edad que bien podría pasar como amiga cuando no te estaba enviando esas miradas de _"muérete"_ del que todos los demás sufrían, excepto Ruffnut por ser chica— que se dio cuenta de que tal vez se estaba pasando un poco con las bromas.

—" _Te tiene miedo porque lo lanzas al río y sonríes como desquiciada."—_ Ruff pensó que tal vez ella tenía razón.

Thorston conoció a Hofferson a los seis. Se había perdido en el bosque ese día [Su mama había dicho que era hora de darse un baño y ella había salido como alma que lleva el diablo] Ya era bastante tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Ruff comenzaba a sentir miedo. Estaba cruzando un pequeño claro cuando se encontró con la divertida escena de una niña un poco más bajita que ella intentando levantar un hacha dos veces más grande que ambas.

" _Bien, Ruffnut, estas exagerando" —_ Pero la maldita hacha era mucho más grande ella y aquella niña seguía creyendo poder levantarla y, todavía mejor, lanzarla hacia algún lugar. Thorston ni siquiera intento esconder su risa. Poco tiempo después descubrió que aunque no pudiera levantar un hacha, perfectamente podía sacarte el aire con una patada en el estómago.

Y, diablos, que si pateaba fuerte.

Se habían visto unas cuantas veces más después de eso, cada vez más seguido, hasta que finalmente, unos cuantos años después, llegaron al acuerdo de ser camaradas —Mas que todo por la unión de chicas— razón por la cual casi siempre estaban juntas [El odioso primo de Hiccup parecía más que feliz por ello] sin embargo Hofferson nunca había sentido la necesidad de molestar al cobrizo, según ella porque hacerlo _"Era una pérdida de tiempo"_ y _"No tenía el mas mínimo interés en alguien tan débil y poco digno"_ [A menos claro que estuviera de mal genio, y Haddock se estuviera quejando de algo cuando ella pasaba cerca. Entonces su lengua solía soltar bastante veneno en menos de cinco frases] poco después Ruffnut comprendió que como Hiccup no era fuerte, no era digno de la atención de Astrid.

Bien, eso a la mayor de los Thorston no le podría importar menos.

Así que vamos a imaginar su sorpresa cuando Hofferson la había halado de una trenza, sin nada de cariño y con fuerza, para alejarla de Hiccup cuando este tuvo su grandiosa idea de montar dragones. Porque _¡Qué diablos!_ Se acababa de confesar indirect- _Cofcofcof ejemm…¿_ Antes ni lo miraba a los ojos y ahora son los mejores amigos _?_ Era como decir;— _"Espera ¿Qué? Retrocede la cinta que creo que me perdí"_ Porque _¡Maldita sea!_ Bien pudo besarlo, finalmente lo habría besado, y Astrid la había apartado y puesto delante de ella para ocultarla detrás de su espalda. Pero bueno, a la mierda, estaba a punto de subirse en un dragón.

 _La emoción le hizo olvidar el momento._

Porque Ruffnut era una adolescente, y los adolescentes son bastante ingenuos e idiotas, y como todas las personas también son bastante estúpidos, ella en especial era un grado más estúpida —Si, lo sigue reconociendo. Y ahora también lo acepta.— Así que en realidad no le había dado más importancia al hecho, ella tan sólo estaba feliz porque Hiccup la estaba tomando en cuenta en algo, y ella podría ayudarlo.

Entonces Haddock casi muere y Thorston casi lo persigue al cielo. Porque era obvio que si el vikingo más divertido de todos moría tenía que tener un lugar especial en el Valhala [De lo contrario ella misma patearía al todopoderoso Odín en las pelotas. Con fuerza] Estaba pensando precisamente en eso cuando el jefe había aclamado;

—" _¡Esta vivo! ¡Lo trajiste con vida!"_ ___ Y Ruffnut tuvo que sostenerse del hombro de su hermano para no caer al suelo llena de alivio y alegría.

Entonces Hiccup perdió su pierna. Y ella ahora no podía dejar de creer que eso lo volvía aún más cool.

 _Hasta que lo vio besándose con Astrid. Y deseo que ambos se fueran al infierno._

Una ráfaga de aire le congelo la cara.

Estaban a comienzos del invierno así que fue como recibir cientos de cuchillas en el rostro, lo cual agradeció infinitamente. Sentada bajo un árbol sin hojas frente a un precipicio en medio de la noche, la jinete del Hideous Zippleback se dispuso a abrir los ojos al tiempo que se abrazaba con más fuerza… y suspiró; sus hombros instantáneamente se dejaron caer pesados mientras bufaba con desanimo, estiro una de sus piernas sobre el suelo y acerco la otra a su cuerpo, adoptando una posición derrotada. Apoyo su brazo izquierdo sobre la rodilla y escondió su rostro en este, mientras se continuaba abrazando con el otro.

Maldita sea, realmente se estaba congelando allí afuera, la imagen de leche tibia y pan humeante hizo estragos en su cerebro y provoco que su estómago protestara como rugido de cría de Nightmare a la hora del baño —Eran de las pocas clases de dragones que _realmente_ odiaban el agua— pero enseguida desecho la idea; la imagen de todos sus amigos riendo y bailando con ella en un rincón oscuro y solitario le daba la fuerza suficiente para soportar el frío y el hambre que sentía en esos instantes.

—Diablos… ¿Por qué no me comí ese pollo?_ Bueno… lo suficiente como para soportar el frío sin quejarse.

Se relajó completamente por más de quince minutos, tiempo suficiente para recibir un golpe en las costillas al absorber la realidad de las cosas.

Hiccup se iba a casar.

 _Y ella no era la novia._

Porque esta vez no estaba soñando, ni se había quedado viéndolo mientras él se concentraba en los cuidados de su dragón —O cualquier otro en general—y ella dejaba divagar su mente. La novia era Astrid, su amiga, y la pareja oficial de Haddock desde hacía cinco años. _Ruffnut aún seguía sin comprender como era que se habían vuelto pareja._ Pero bueno, mierda, Hiccup se casaba y ella era la maldita madrina, eso era tan justo como cuando Tuffnut rompió el jarrón de la abuela que ahora era de su madre y a quien castigaron fue a ella. Pero la verdad era que aunque supiera que la vida era injusta y cruel no se quejaba por su suerte, bueno si, pero no tanto; Porque Hiccup sería feliz, porque Hiccup amaba a Astrid y porque ella sería una buena esposa [Por supuesto no tanto como lo hubiera sido ella pero al menos lo intentaría] Claro que saber eso no hacía que la noticia fuera más pasable, _ni mucho menos,_ porque aunque sabía que debería estar alegre por ellos, ella solo quería atarlos a una enorme roca y lanzarlos a ambos al fondo del mar para que dejaran de restregarle su felicidad en la cara.

El viento soplo con fuerza, mucha más fuerza esta vez, y Ruffnut se encontró acurrucada en sí misma; Sus rodillas estaban abrazadas con fuerza contra su pecho y su barbilla reposaba sobre ellas, Thorston no quería aceptarlo pero la noche era bastante hermosa, por alguna extraña razón desconocida el mar estaba tranquilo, lo suficiente como para reflejar el cielo y las estrellas en su superficie. Era como si el mismo universo se estuviera burlando de ella. Porque _¿Por qué diablos todo tenía que estar tan bello el día en que rompen_ de nuevo _su corazón?_ Había sido lo mismo aquella vez, cuando un día había llegado al rodo buscando a su hermano y se había encontrado con Astrid besando a Hiccup.

 _Y a Hiccup correspondiendo el beso._

Había llorado esa noche.

Recordó que después de ver al amor de su vida besándose con su mejor amiga había salido corriendo hasta llegar a una playa al otro extremo de la isla, y había llorado como una niña. Como una pequeña niña berrinchuda. Grito, pataleo, aulló, y los había mandado al diablo en medio de insultos e improperios de los que en realidad no recordaba mucho. Después se había acurrucado en la orilla y se había dedicado a observar al hermoso cielo de verano que se reflejaba en la tranquila superficie del mar; Un par de horas después Tuff apareció de la nada, se sentó a su lado en completo silencio y la apego a su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos. Ruffnut había roto en llanto de nuevo. El menor de los Thorston no había hecho ninguna pregunta.

El suave murmullo de las olas golpeando las rocas logro tranquilizarla otro poco; de pronto el viento frío ya no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Fue el rugido de una multitud lejana lo que le dio otro ataque al corazón. Y fue una mentira cuando ella rio a carcajadas hasta romper a llorar.

—Salud por los novios… ¡Yay…!

Esta vez lloro en silencio.

Porque esta vez Tuffnut no vendría a desahogarla.

Porque esta vez ya no era una niña berrinchuda que mandaba a todos al diablo.

Porque Haddock amaba a Astrid y ella seria una buena esposa.

Porque fue tonta e idiota, y no se dio cuenta de las cosas.

 _Porque Hiccup se casaba. Y ella no era la novia._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **..xXXx..**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Review(?)**


End file.
